dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Tobacco Warehouse
Tobacco Warehouse is a location in Season Three of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It’s an abandoned warehouse formerly used by the El Royale Cigar Company, and where George King aka The Skinner attempts to kill Dexter Morgan. Summary * “Do You Take Dexter Morgan?” George King has been searching for Fred Bowman aka Freebo (who owes him money) by torturing and killing people who might know his whereabouts. Little does he know that Dexter killed Freebo some time ago. Miguel Prado, in an effort to get rid of Dexter, tells King that Dexter is the only person who knows Freebo's location. On the eve of his wedding, Dexter is captured by King. He wakes up tied to a table in an abandoned tobacco warehouse, with King waiting to torture him. It’s a familiar situation for Dexter, but from an unfamiliar perspective. He feels no fear but, while lying there, Dexter thinks about how much he wants to see his son come into the world and raise him with Rita. Dexter understands King’s M.O. and tries to take control of the situation by taking control away from King. He informs King that he killed Freebo, then tries to unnerve him by saying that Freebo is just an excuse, that King really just enjoys killing and is a monster. While King is walking away to get his "tools," Dexter notices that the legs of the table he's tied to are uneven, and he begins rocking the table. He manages to tip it over and escape his bonds, while breaking his hand in the process. He and King then fight, but Dexter is able to break King's neck. Just then, the police (including Debra) arrive outside the warehouse. Dexter drops King's body from a platform in front of an oncoming police car, making it look like he committed suicide. Dexter slips through a window unnoticed, and makes it to his wedding on time (although with a cast on his arm). Quote * “A wolf would chew off its own paw. Its survival instinct is that fierce. So is mine.” ~ Dexter Trivia * It’s noted in King’s 1992 tax forms that the El Royale Cigar Company is King’s former employer, before he founded his tree-trimming business. * Vince Masuka discovers that the cigar factory moved to a new location three years ago, but the tobacco leaves found in King’s car were a dozen years old. Related Pages * George King * Fred Bowman Gallery Cigar box.PNG|'Cigar box''' Dexter's perspective 1.PNG|'Dexter's perspective from table' King watches Dexter 2.PNG|'King watches Dexter' Dexter on King's table 3.PNG|'Dexter on table' George King's face 4.PNG|'King stares at Dexter' Dexter taunts King 5.PNG|'Dexter taunts King' King threatens to kill Dexter 6.PNG|'King threatens to kill Dexter' Dexter tells King he is a killer 7.PNG|'Dexter tells King he uses flimsy excuses to kill' King goes to fetch his tools 8.PNG|'King goes to get his tools' Dexter snaps The Skinner's neck.jpg|'Dexter snaps King's neck' Dexter drags King's body 9.PNG|'Dexter drags King's body' Dexter escapes 10.PNG|'Dexter escapes through a window' The Skinner's death falsely appears as a suicide.jpg|'King's death appears as suicide' Skin scraped from King's face 11.PNG|'Skin scraped from King's face' Category:Locations Category:Season 3 locations Category:Crime Scenes Category:Shipping & Storage Facilities Category:Indexter